Fives (Clone Trooper/ARC Trooper)
Bio Fives (AKA CT-27-5555, CT-5555, ARC-5555) was an ARC Trooper (Officer), a Specialist, a Standard Clone Trooper, and began as a Clone Cadet. Fives carried on his original squad's legacy with him, as a result of being the 2nd-to-last surviving member towards the end of the Clone Wars. History As a young cadet, Fives served under Domino Squad; an under-trained squad of young Clone Cadets undergoing training to graduate into becoming armed soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Although his squad was deemed to be defective and resulted in many simulation training session failures, the latter (including Fives) overcame their own challenges and succeeded (despite having one particular session become sabotaged by Staff Sergeant Bric ironically, resulted in the squad's unintentional success to graduation). After the squad's graduation, their first initial assignment was to guard the Rishi Moon Outpost from Separatist invasion. After becoming assigned under Staff Sergeant O'Niner while aboard the outpost, the squad faced their very first signs of official combat once the Separatists deployed numerous squads of newly-engineered Commando Droids to attack the squad of newly-trained and newly-deployed Clone Troopers. Although only three (Fives, Hevy, and Echo) survived the majority of the attack (on top of one member being devoured by an eel), they were able to fend-off against the droids until they were eventually assisted by Captain Rex and Commander Cody (who originally traveled to the outpost for routine inspection). Although the latter survived, loyal trooper Hevy unfortunately made a choice which resulted in him sacrificing his life to save the others by destroying the outpost and the entire infantry of droids deployed with it. Afterwards, the two only surviving members of Domino Squad (Fives and Echo) received promotion and enlistment status to serve in the 501st Torrent Co. under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex's authority. Fives eventually became a beloved partner to Echo (the other surviving Domino Squad member), and the two eventually developed a very close bond between each other. Although they were newly enlisted within the 501st, they experienced their first actual battle in a very indifferent way: on their homeworld of Kamino. During a surprise attack from the Separatist droid forces, Fives and his loyal partner served as snipers under the orders of ARC Trooper Havoc, and served valiantly to defend the cloning facilities throughout Tipoca City from impending droid attacks. Afterwards, the latter received another promotion to serve as ARC Troopers as a result of their valor and duty. Later on into the Clone Wars, Fives and Echo became assigned under an assembled team to serve a mission to rescue Jedi General Even Piell and high-ranking commanding officer Captain Wilhuff Tarkin from the Citadel military prison (which, the name ironically shared the same name as the command post during their cadet simulation sessions) on the defunct mining planet of Lola Sayu. Though, many obstacles, unexpected turns, and unfortunate events heavily affected the team's success during the mission; one incident in particular even resulted in the death of Fives' partner Echo. Though, Fives was able to manage (and eventually mourn his lost "brother") and furthermore succeeded in completing the rest of the difficult mission. Several months later during the Clone's transition to Phase 2 armor, Fives participated in the Umbaran campaign and led his unit (Engineering Squad) against the Umbaran militia alongside Captain Rex's unit from within the rest of the 501st. He unfortunately fell victim to Jedi General (Sith Assassin) Pong Krell's unjustified orders, and was almost nearly executed (twice) after attempting to break or disobey said orders. Though, he eventually participated in a team assembled by Rex to arrest General Krell for acts of treason against the Republic. Although the campaign had a strong impact on Fives, Rex, and the rest of their unit, they were able to recapture Umbara and keep it under Republic control. Although he was able to successfully recover from the dramatic and otherwise critical campaign months later, Fives began to show strong empathy towards loyal partner Tup (a member from his unit who assisted him from the Umbaran campaign) during the battle of Ringovinda which changed the face of all the Clone Troopers from within the Grand Army of the Republic forever: Tup's unexpected execution of Jedi General Tiplar, which caused a major conspiracy to be revealed; Order 66. Although Fives was able to uncover the massive conspiracy hidden within the Kaminoans and Chancellor Palpatine, Fives was unfortunately unable to convince anyone or prove the truth as a result of his evidence being stolen and void. Appearance Fives' facial appearance consists of a thin stubble, a low-cut goatee, and a number 5 tattooed on the upper left-side of his face with the standard "high-fade" haircut. His Clone Cadet armor or gear consists of having green and yellow markings with the number "5" on the rear and front of his torso armor like the other Clone Cadets. His Phase 1 armor has unique distinguished blue markings with a "mini-gun" symbol on one of his Shoulder Armor pads. His Experimental Phase 2 ARC Armor has the same helmet markings, but a large blue arrow on his chest plate, and doesn't have his original leg markings, yet they're on his Kama. He eventually wore full Phase 2 Armor with Experimental ARC gear like with Rex. During the "Order 66" story arc from Season 6 of the Clone Wars series, Fives eventually wore a unique medical tunic while undergoing examination with Tup on Kamino. He also wore a set of Standard or basic Phase 2 armor after stealing said set from another Clone whilst on Kamino. Though, he eventually had his hair completely shaven after receiving examination from the droid AZ-3. Personality Traits Trivia/Facts CT-27 was his'' cadet number, ''while his'' ''ARC number and official number code is known as 5555, hence his nickname being "Fives". Both Fives and Echo were trained by ARC Commander Blitz. Hence, the Hasbro "Defend Kamino (Defense of Kamino) Battlepack" figure set assortment describing off-screen events revolving around Fives' and Echo's specialized training. His helmet markings are meant to resemble a rishi eel, one of which killed fellow domino squad member "Cutup". Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Rookies" (First Appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Clone Cadets" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "ARC Troopers" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The Citadel" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Counter Attack" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Citadel Rescue" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Darkness On Umbara" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The General" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Plan Of Dissent" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Carnage of Krell" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "State Unknown" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Conspiracy" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Fugitive" Star Wars: The Clone wars "Orders" (Fate) Gallery 382px-Arctrooperfives II.png|Fives in his newer Phase 2 ARC armor with Experimental Phase 2 gear. Clone Wars Season 6 6.jpg|Fives as seen in Clone Wars Season 6. Fives and echo on kimino.jpg|Fives and Echo shortly before the Battle of Kamino. Fives' Death.jpg|Rex craddling Fives during his final moments. Category:Clone Trooper Category:Platoon Sergeant Category:ARC Troopers Category:ARC Lieutenant Category:Clone Specialists Category:501st Torrent Co. Category:Clone Sergeant Category:Clone Lieutenant Category:Domino Squad